The Humans In Gielinor
by AnimagiPotter
Summary: When everyone is placed in Runescape from the ages 11-40, they must fight to the last 100 in order to survive, through death, loss and pain, follow the lives of individuals out to keep their lives! (Written By The Members of The Loyal Elite Clan!) You dont need much Runescape knowledge for this, it should be easy to understand :D Review, Fave, Follow, Dont Be Shy! Come and Read!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So Hi Guys! Hahah been a while since i wrote anything what with Exams around the corner and 'Revision' to be doing... RunescapeRevision...

Anyway, i'd like to dedicate this book to my amazing Runescape Clan, The Loyal Elite, whom have been very welcoming and accepting of my noobyness upon my return to the game and being recruited into their clan. I'd also like to thanks everyone else on my friends list whom are not in my clan, or who at one point were, because yeah, its lovely talking to most of you randomly and not remember where the heck i added you from.. haha.

So Warnings: Theres probably going to be Violence, maybe like graphic stuff, but i dont know...havent planned this, just writing what comes to my head right now, probably going to be.. um.. what else do people warn about? Um.. maybe like language, but i dont know, i'll try to cut down on the language, and then.. maybe like i dont know.. just.. be catious i suppose, and without furthur ado, chapter one.

It was Two Days, the wait, The Countdown, the joke, the prank to rival all pranks, and yet, it wasnt, It was Real.

**ONE**

It was a rather mundane and normal day, for most of Earth, the same routines and the same daily lifestyles, wake, work, eat, sleep. Or for the younger generations, school. Either way, the world continued, after two days of The Countdown. The Countdown was the name given to the timer which had appeared on every electronical device, radio, digital clock, anything, across the world, it couldnt be removed, so at first there had been panic, as to what it was for, but then, as always, the world leaders have covered it up with some scandal hack that they was working on, or something like that.

So for most they simply made changes to the work places, working on paper rather then the old office styled computers from about the 1900's... And in schools the Children simply did the best that they could without their 'Precious' Internet and Wi-fi. The clocks had long since passed the last 24 hours, and by 6pm in the afternoon it hit zero.

... (Changing to Point of View of main character)...

The clocks hit zero while i was on my way home, i didnt really pay any attention to it, all i knew was that it was causing mass xp waste for my Runescape Levels, and a very hard time thinking on the bus: over its radio blurting out every second of the countdown. I assumed it was some joke, after all it was nearing April Fools, and people pulled pranks early for more effect in my area... or maybe they were just weird people... i never really payed attention to them anyway..

But what i didnt expect was that when the clocks hit Zero i'd wake up in a rather large field, surrounded by people, all looking as confused as me. Everyone seemed to look between 10-40 which was rather odd, and worried me slightly, about the well-being of my younger Brother. The voice that broke throught the confused mutters was a familier one, but one i couldnt put to a face. Instead i stood, silently, looking around.

It seemed familier.

Too Familier.

It was a rather simply field, a few cows scattered about and a wheat field just North, it didnt look odd, since there was many-a-places like this out in the countryside near my village. The voice demanded silence. It was given it.

"Now, you may all be wondering where you are, why and how you are here. I can answer those, this is Gielinor, made up of 45 realms and made of 17 main locations, You, humans, ages between 11 to 40 have been brought here because of your lack of respect to your world, and to your young, as well as your world problems, and so we have made a solution. You have been placed here, survive into the last 100 and you shall return to your world where your kind will be being taught how to care for their world and how to live properly."

Someone rather foolishly yelled what would happen to the rest of us.

"Death. There is an advantage though, for some of you lucky fellows. This land is a carbon copy of a Game you Humans Play, know as Runescape. Those of you whom play this will recieve a exact copy of your bank, gold and your stats will be applied to you, meaning good Agility levels mean faster running and climbing. Good Magic Levels will permit you abilities up to your level, without the usage of runes. You have a counter of competetors and a survival ahead of you. You will all be taken to indivudual banks, of your own self to gear up. New people whom have never played will recieve standard Bronze armour, robes or leather depending on what you chose, as well as other helpful items. Choose well, and what is it you say?- May the Odds be Ever in your Favour.."

It was silent for a second before people began being poofed to their banks. When i arrived at mine, i was in a small rooms with simply a chest. I hadnt been playing for long after a rather large break so i was still working on levels, but i did have a rather nice Gp stack built up to use.

I grabbed my Bandos Armour which filled two slots of my feather light backpack. I only had the chest and legs, or rather Bcp and Tassys as you'd call them, so i also grabbed a slightly degrading Torag Helm, my Diviners Gloves, Climbing Boots, ghost speak ammy, and also a games necklace, the teleports could come in handy, especially since it had 8 left on it, i also grabbed my ring of wealth, a spare bow, a huge amount of arrows, a few bull ant and compost monster familier pouches, 10 sharks and two lumbridge tablet teleports, i didnt apply any of my armour yet, leaving one spare spot in my inventory, which i quickly filled with my white and blue clan cloak. Hopefully they would be here somewhere. I thought it wise to not act rich and full of good loot, so i quickly put on some basic steel armour and an Iron 2 handed sword from my bank which i could drop later when i could safely change. Then i waited for the 5 minute banking session to end. This time i arrived in the centre of Edgeville, Handy. People around my vaired, from older guys buffed in Gano, Skillcapes, Torva and Virtus, there was also younger children in light leather armour, or flouncy wizarding robes which they had only picked for its appearance rather then purpose.

Of course it was harsh on the younger children whom would all but die, but i wanted to focus on myself, none of my faily fit into the age range, the only people i would know here would be my neighbour, friends and clan members, all i doubted i would stumble up, but other then that i didnt care for the people around me. I wanted myself safe, then it would be find to use the odd device i had been transplanted into my arm at the bank. The device was to give me the ability to communicate with my clan as well as invite others into it, which would give them a transplant-free device to the clan.

I made sure to keep this hidden under my sleave, pretending i was new would be a best shot at slipping away unseen.

Nobody was moving, no-one dare set anything off. We stood, blinking, silent, and then one child ruined it, running for the nearby fence.

Then everything kicked off.

Arrows went flying, spells cast, swords clashed, I only thought to run over to the fence of the cow field and from Lumbridge which i knew would be busy.

I took the track along the eastern trail to Varrock, looking up the counter was dropping, showing a death percentage of 3% already, out of (Guessing.) 4 Billion people. I knew no where would be quiet, or rather, no where major, i had a map attatched to me rucksack which i quickly gazed to, remembering where would be quieter.

'Catherby is quiet, just fish, seagulls and boring things there' i thought to myself, 'But then.. i could try Piscatoris Fishing Colony, Theres a bank, fishing spot, and a stove, so i can cook, eat and probably find somewhere to sleep too.'

I didnt really notice the large group walking my way until i heard them, they had yet to spot my, so i quickly climbed a heavly leaved oak beside the path. The looked to be a clan, matching orange and black cloaks, drapped in the finest of armours and weilding bloodstained weaponary. Most appeared to me Melee, and so it wasnt wise to attempt attacking. Instead i checked my arm to see if anyone had used or gotten the transplanted clan communicator.

At first it didnt light up, which caused fear to spike, if i couldnt find anyone i knew, chances were slim.

The clan passed unaware, it was odd i hadnt seen anyone else yet, the deaths were now 5% so i assumed everyone, like me was hiding and looking for safe spots.

The screen then light up, a small Message, one that made me smile, even though we were all now living life facing death, and this time there was no respawns. The message was a simple and causual 'Hello Guys :P' which seemed so normal to say everyone was fighting for their lives. I couldnt read who had sent the message so i quickly hit some of the buttons, clearing up the screen and displaying the name before the text in bright Yellow, Demon Spy XI.

I quickly Responded, fearing it may be the last chance i got as the sound of footsteps began approaching once more.

'Demon :P! So Casual for a death zone..nightmare..thingy..'

The footsteps grew, i looked over my shoulder, but saw no-one down on the ground. Daring not to leave my tree, i waited for a response.

'Are we all meetingin up to like.. not die?' Demon questioned, no-one replied for a minute, except me.

'Sure.' Came the response of another of the clanmates, Elite Komt. And then one for God Pernix, and War Omen, i grinned at the fact they too were alive, as a hand grabbed me and pulled me from the tree.

"Shuush!" The voice hissed, i of course didnt recognize it, but turning around seemed to make him seem more familier. The Clan Cape on his back was strinkingly White and Blue.. the same as my own.

"Soul?" I questioned, and of course the figure, Souless911, replied with a nod, before breaking into a small laugh.

"I'd have though you'd be-

"Nope. Dont finish that sentence, i wouldnt be at a Divination Spot at a time like this."

"Bu-

"My 99 can wait" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"If you insist."

'where are we headin?-" I typed, and then a though came to me. The clan Citadel, only we could get in, it would be safe, coontained a bank, i have hundreds of lobsters banked as well as other pointless food, and no-one could enter unless they joined, i trusted everyone in my clan to not stab me in the back while i slept.

"Clan Citadel?" I asked Soul, who nodded, From Varrock the walk wouldnt be too long, compared to the Fishing Camp i had planned to treck to earlier, but still would perhaps have to wait until tomorrow and then be perhaps a two day trek to avoid busy towns and well know area's.

"We should find a safe spot."

"Nowheres Safe anymore."

"We can try."

"#Sure."

"Now... your doing the hashtags now?"

"Of course."

Both of us set off, rather cautiously, north, past the Varrock East entrance, and upwards to the building site and canafis, there would be somewhere to stay there without fear of many entering over the haunted look and less welcoming aura of the area. I checked the clan chat every few minutes, finding nothing but agreements of the Clan Citadel from very few people, which lead me to thinging the worse. There was a few more faces as it darkened and we reached an abandonded building to stay in for the night, people like Stan Komt, Qawaya, TacoScott and Manzeln, and of course the Clan's Leader, Aetheonus, had all announced their... 'Im-Alive-Still-Dont-Worry' thing, on the clan chat, but there was still many a absences, Like Slyther458, I Deal Dice, and Silence 123 which was rather worrying... But it would have to wait until the morning...

**END OF CHAPTER**

_Note:_

_Yeah.. that failed... i made like all my clan members act.. not like themselves.. rather... out of character... just so it would work.. or whatever..._

_I made the travel time like days rather then minutes like in game, so then the story isnt like 5 minutes long, of just.. Yup.. In Varrock.. Oh Wait.. Not Falador.. And just walking everywhere in no time.. it would spoil this.._

_So leave a review, it can be annoynomus, or log in/sign up, its free, and you can get emails when i update this book if you follow/favourite it._

_Let me know your thoughts please :3_

_Thanks._

_~ToxicSwan_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is here! And wrote from the POV of War Omen and by the God himself :)

TWO:

It was a rainy day as I drove my Nissan Gtr to my school while staring at the countdown.

A part of me was concerned about how it got there, but I just went on with my life drinking the last bit of my Monster. As I arrived to school, with my speakers blasting to Shepard of Fire by Avenged Sevenfold the countdown was announcing the time interrupting the song so I parked and grabbed my laptop back and walked up the hill to my class. I got to my class, and we all talked about what we thought was going to happen; I told my friend Al, "I don't care what happens, as long as there is Wi-Fi." He laughed as he watched me play Runescape.

The professor of my Biology class walked in at this point to see that we were all ignoring him, and watching the countdown or in my case training Prayer. The countdown was even announcing the time it had left in class, this was really annoying. I honestly didn't care what happened at the end of the countdown, I was ready for anything including the end. We all talked about what was going to happen but I don't think any of us were expecting what we were all about to endure. As I was training Prayer, the countdown went to zero and everything suddenly went black as if I had lost consciousness. The last thing I heard was "War Omen", which is my Runescape character's name.

The time that I was blacked out seemed to last a life time, I couldn't stand it, because I am a person who thrives on speed and power. Soon after I awoke in a place that seemed very familiar. All I could manage to mutter was "where am i?" I sat up in a crouched position as I was prepared to fight if needed, to only see darkness, and an ocean of dead trees. I stood up and dusted myself off and started looking for civilization, and to get out of this baron wasteland by a big lava pool. "I know I've been here before but where am I?"

Suddenly a voice came over head like a giant speaker, the voice said, "Now, you may all be wondering where you are, why, and how you are here. I can answer those questions. This is Gielinor, made up of 45 realms and made of 17 main locations, You, humans ages 11 to 40 have been brought here because of your lack of respect to your world, and your young, as well as your world problems, and so we have made a solution. You have been placed here, survive into the last 100 and you shall return to your world where your kind will be being taught how to care for their world and how to live properly." I thought to myself... does that mean that if we die here we die for real?

The voice came back and said, "Death, There is an advantage though, for some of you lucky fellows. This land is a carbon copy of a game you humans play known as Runescape. Those of you whom play this will receive an exact copy of your bank, gold and your stats will be applied to you, meaning good agility levels mean faster running and climbing. Good Magic Levels will permit your abilities up to your level, without usage runes. You have a counter of competitors and a survival ahead of you. You will all be taken to individual banks, of your own self to gear up. New people whom have never played will receive standard armor for beginners as well as other helpful items. Choose well, and what is it you say? May the Odds be ever in your favour..."

I instantly knew where I was, I was in the wilderness. I place that I liked to call home back in my People killing days of the game. I was then transported to the Edgeville bank, which was insanely crowded as usual like in the game. I knew it wasn't safe so I teleported to Port Sarim and I went into my player owned port where I knew no one could get to me. This wasn't to show that I was afraid, I trained Martial Arts and did Mixed Martial Arts fighting for three nearly four years, as well as had a very nice bank with top tier melee gear and weapons in my bank. Not to mention my 332m cash stack. I messed with the with the counter on my arm, apparently the killing had started.. I messed with the it more and found out that I could communicate with friends as well as my clan. I messaged my brother who I was very worried about although he has maxxed stats, and also is rich with the best gear, mainly because he can't fight like I can.

He responded that he grabbed his stuff and is in Rimmington in his Player Owned House. Then I saw something flashing, it was a message in my Clan chat, I smiled because I was happy to see that at least one of them was ok. It was Demon Spy XI, and he said, "Hello Guys :P", soon followed by a message from another clan mate ToxicSwan. I was glad they were safe. Toxic then said, "Are we all meeting up to like.. Not die?" I laughed at this because I was extremely confident in my fighting ability, as well as being alone in my Port. I responded a little later after I equipped my Malevolent Armor, my Fire Cape, my Steadfast Boots, my Pneumatic Gloves, My Fury amulet, warrior ring (i) and my dual Drygores. I also grabbed my Vampyrism Aura, "who knows I may need this if I fight someone.

I the responded to Toxics message saying Okay. At this point others were chiming into the conversation as well. I went back to my bank and then grabbed a super potion set as well as a full inventory of food. I then darted out of the portal and trekked as fast as I could to the house portal in Rimmington to be with my brother. I then was frozen by a mage with an Ice Barrage. I yelled as I used the freedom ability, and charged straight after him, as I drank my super potions. I have dealt with this person's kind for years, and knew I was going to win. I slashed at him as well as used some fighting techniques that I knew. I had him on the ground where I crossed my rapiers at his throat and kicked away his virtus wand.

What is your name?

He then replied with Shane8889. I said Shane, you attacked me while I ran wanting no part of this. Why should I let you live?

He did not give me an answer.

I then removed my blades from his throat as I sensed the fear inside him. I said Run Shane while you have the chance. I warn you though, if you so much as take one step toward your wand, I will have no choice. I will kill you, and I will have no regrets in doing so.

Shane8889 then thanked me for sparing him, and fled for his life. I then proceeded to pick up his wand and snap it into six separate pieces as I walked to Rimmington alone, just in case he decided to trick me. Other people in my clan were now talking, and many of them were still alive. Aetheonus our clan's great leader, and the other staff such as Manzeln and Stan Komt were also replying. Qawaya, I Deal Dice, Souless911, Silence 123, and several others were talking as well, which made me really happy. Survival is best in numbers, and with a small army of very experienced players, we stood a great chance. I had one worry at this point, and that was my brother who was a loner and would not join my clan.

As I neared the house portal in Rimmington, bodies were everywhere, blood was forming a river that was heading toward the Sea. It was a sad sight, but not a sight that bothered me. I was different in this land. I was not a human here. I was a demon, and a self-considered replacement Big High War God after the fall of Bandos. I will not fall I yelled to the sky loud at the portal as I dropped to my hands and knees, in complete shock at what was taking place. I was not scared, just worried about people I cared about, because I knew I was better off than a lot of my friends and family. I entered my brother's portal. He welcomed me with a warm embracing hug. I felt at home, and took my helmet off and sat down in a chair and rubbed my hands through my hair.

War: What are your plans brother?

Bro: I don't know I was going to chill here and wait it out.

War: That could take a lifetime! There are billions of people here, I have already fought one.

Bro: Are you okay?

War: I'm fine, you must join my clan! Fight by our side! We will be unstoppable, and will prevail in a group, we are nothing alone.. No matter how well we fight or how high our skills are.

Bro: We will see, I don't feel as comfortable about taking a person's life as you do.. I then hung my head and sighed. Well let's get a drink and discuss a backup plan.

We then drank Tea and headed off to bed to await our indefinite trials we'd face the next day.

By War Omen. :D Review!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE!

WROTE BY MANZELN

THREEl

It was a long day at work. I missed another clan meeting, which I was very unhappy about.

"No point in logging in now... I'll just head to bed." The count down was almost finished. Of course I didn't believe it. Who did? It's an elaborate prank, but as if millions upon millions of people could just get zapped into Runescape. I crashed in my bed, as the clock hit five minutes till zero. I woke up with a headache. "Where am I?" I groaned.

Everything seemed so familiar, but distant. Last night was a blur. I got up and looked around. I was in a forest, surrounded by trees.

"Figures..." I muttered to myself. Wait, figures? Why did I say that? I live near a ton of trees. I probably just slept walked. But I had never done that before. Maybe someone was pulling a prank on me. Still, everything looked too similar. I decided to follow my instincts, and I jumped over a strange pile of leaves. I continued walking through this strange and beautiful forest understanding but not accepting the truth. There were many people crowded around a man standing on the stump of a chopped down tree.

"Now, you may all be wondering where, why, and how you are here. This land is a carbon copy of a game you humans play, known as Runescape. Those of you whom play this game will have an advantage. You'll receive an exact copy of your bank, gold, and skill levels. You have been brought here because humans need to be taught how to care for your world, and how to live properly. Survive into the top 100, and you shall return to your world. What is it you say? May the odds ever be in your favor..." With that, stump man teleported away.

I was shocked. Runescape? How could they do this? People are going to die. I noticed people teleporting away, and then back with items. Why wasn't this happening to me? I stayed hidden, waiting for my teleport, but it never came.

The violence was swift.

How were they getting to their banks? I was completely unarmed. Thanks to my agility, I was able to sprint away from the bloodshed that had begun, but it's never that simple. I was being followed. I knew I couldn't keep running forever, so I turned to face my pursuer. Er, Pursuers. When did two others join with the first? Two had swords, and the other had a war hammer. Their armor was blood red- I recognized it as Dragon metal.

"So, what's up guys?" I asked sheepishly. They weren't in the mood for a chat, and began to chase me again.

"Relax, Manz," I said to myself.

"They can't keep up a chase like this forever. Their armor is heavy, and... Ah!" I tripped over a string, and an arrow struck my side. I could feel poison entering my body. Well, it was a good life. My foes caught up with me. One of them stabbed at my heart, but I cartwheeled away with strength and agility I didn't have.

"Wait!" I cried out. I had to think of something great. Something heroic! After all, there's always a huge struggle before the hero gains a victory. "Let me... Chop down a tree?" I smiled innocently.

"A... Tree?" The hammer wielding one asked me, spinning his weapon.

"Hmph, typical skillers. Whatever. Hurry up, so we can kill you." He whispered something to his associates, who nodded. It was now or never. I stumbled over to a large tree. That poison though, it was killing me. I began chopping the tree with a rune hatchet I pulled out of nowhere. I dared to glance over my shoulder, and saw the swordsmen sharpening their blades. And then... Cr-cr... CRACK! I grinned without amusement. The tree came crashing down, landing right on top of the hammer wielder, and injuring a swordsman. I held my hatchet out towards the one who escaped from my tree, but he did something unexpected. He slit his injured friends throat. He turned to me, and I flinched.

"Consider yourself lucky," He said, shrugging. "I would have needed to kill those two anyways to increase my chance in the long run. You simply made it easier for me, so I won't kill you. The poison, however, most likely will. Good luck..." He started walking away, but hesitated and turned around. "And... Thanks." With that, he left, and I couldn't help but feel like I had made a powerful friend. The poison made me stagger, and I collapsed on the ground.

Part 2 I woke up, with a headache. "Where am I?" I groaned. A women was staring at me, with a concerned look on her face. I recognized her as the like my extensive amount of quests will help me win over the favor of NPC's.

"Manzeln, you're awake. Excellent." She smiled at me.

"What happened? How did I end up here?" I asked her.

"You arrived at our loadstone, muttering teleport spells while in the fetal position. If Baba Yaga hadn't cast Teleport Block, who knows where you might be! And then several players came through looking for weak to kill. We hid you well enough, and you're the only one left on the island now."

"But..." I remembered the poison. My side ached where the arrow hit me.

"Don't worry about the poison. I cast Cure Other on you myself. You'll be fine." She smiled again.

"Thank you... I... Thank you." I had no idea how to thank her. "Do not thank me. I'm happy to help, especially after you helped Cyrisus."

"A lot of good that did him..." She frowned, both of us knowing his eventual fate. The fate that I could very well be sharing soon enough.

"The world is dangerous..." she began. "I know, having combat abilities is useful, but perhaps... you can try and be something more. Use the Lunar Spells. Regroup with any of your friends still alive. Offer them your magic." She smiled again. NPC's are a lot friendlier in person, though I would still prefer not meeting Lucien. I obeyed her wishes, and set my spell book to Lunar magic. I was never really good at combat anyways. If I'm going to survive, I'll need to be tactful. The Oneiromancer gave me food, a Lunar Staff, and several Restore and Boosting potions to use on me and my friends, when and if I find them.

At last, I was able to get to my bank. I grabbed a ring of life, and put on my Envoy of Saradomin robes, as well as my crown. To be safe, I put a Dragon Dagger in my pocket. My loyal pet Broav, Doris, wanted to join me, so I grabbed a few Mort Myre Mushrooms for her. Just then... "Are we all meeting up to like... Not die?" Demon. He, and some of my other friends were still alive. Responses came on the strange communication device on my arm, and I was relieved to see how many were still around. I too, announced my survival. There was talk about going to the citadel for safety, but I disagreed. There was only one place we could truly be safe- one that didn't allow weapons. Entrana.

WHAT'D'YA THINK? REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four! This one's by Aetheonus!Remember to Leave some Reviews!**

The clocks hit zero. Talk had spread recently of a strange phenomenon that would occur when the clocks hit zero, but any rational mind dismissed these as sensationalist theories attempting to take advantage of April Fools to spread good-natured hysteria. This was my thought process as I watched the clock hit zero, smiling inwardly and thinking,

**Having just completed the night's clan meeting, I was prepared to finish some work and call it a night. Then the clocks hit zero. I awakened in a field, surrounded by individuals of all shapes and types. A loud voice boomed before us, **

**A rowdy figure in my periphery brashly shouted, **

**I sighed and thought to myself, **

**The voice resonated once more in response, **

**I considered for a moment. I allowed myself to be teleported to the Clan Camp where I opened my bank chest and begin to equip myself. Donning my black robes, my clan cloak, a scarf and my tinted glasses, I took hold of my Book of Tents and a dagger made to resemble that of Sir Owen's. Thoroughly prepared - protected from both the bright rays of the sun and the chilly winds of winter - I turned from the chest, and looked onward to the field below. The bloodbath had already begun, the young and weak fled in terror as those with the gifts of equipment and power reveled in the carnage. **

**I stepped toward the field before me and asphyxiated a gentleman equipped in Bandosian armours, holding him in place and preventing his chase from an individual in bronze armour. I stepped towards the aggressor with my dagger drawn and ended him. I then looked to the young fellow and stated, With that, I handed him a cloak and departed, **

**Having returned to the clan camp, I entered the clan tent. I began to plan. 100 will survive and be returned to life. I chuckled at the notion. My first order of business is to seek out my comrades, we must reestablish some form of order in this chaos. Should we manage to unite the ranks, then none my oppose us. This has certainly added some depth to the Game. Now is our time to prove who is truly Elite. I focused for a moment on the matter.**

"/Greetings, comrades! How are we all today?"

and that's another chapter down, this are great aint they ? ;D!

Remember to Fave and Follow!


	5. Chapter 5

"Woooo." That is the first thing I heard when I woke up. When I first glance around I notice buildings in desperate need of repair. The next thing I notice are ghosts around me wailing at one another while holding picket signs. It seemed so familiar to me as I got up and started walking along the few streets. As I approached the bank I realized where I was at. Port Phasmatys. The town of the ghosts due to Necrovarus controlling the Ectofuntus. "I'm actually in Runescape," I mumble to myself. Walking towards the ghost banker I wonder how it is possible that I'm in the game of Runescape. I take notice of the 3% in the corner and wonder what it represents. I think back to what happened prior to waking up in the game.

Walking back home with a pole leaning against my shoulder to my home. Looking at the 'clock' I see it's 01:00:59 still counting down to zero. I figure no reason to wait it out to find out what happens. I head for bed to take a nap knowing I missed the clan meeting. I had been trying to figure out how the clock pheonmenon happened and who could've caused it. While I was asleep the countdown finished. I wake up slightly with a headache but roll over to go back to sleep thinking that someone needs to turn down a television as I hear the words "May the odds ever be in your favor." After waving my hands trying to communicate with the ghost banker I finally get it across that I want to access my bank

. Going through my bank tabs I see that everything in my bank is the same as in the game which further confirms that I'm somehow in the game. While i've been going through the bank the I notice that the clan has been discussing safe areas to be with the majority of them deciding on the citadel. I don't know what has happened or is going on but I don't like the sounds of this. I quickly get my ghostly robes hoping they will help me to stay hidden. I also pull out my Warpriest Armour, Greater runic staff, Bandos godsword and crystal bow. I grab some teleport runes in case of emergency, my clan cloak, and some sharks.

I open the clan chat and say, "I guess we are in Runescape..." After a few minutes I see messages saying things like "Sil's still here" and "The Silence hasn't fallen yet." I close my bank and start to leave when I notice a player coming into the bank weilding Drygore rapiers and wearing Torva armour with a Saradomin's whisper. I immediately walk in a random direction a few steps and wait a few seconds before I change direction yet again. Unfortunately I walk towards the player right into his path. He looks at me and says, "Hello I'm Killer3 0107." Trying to stay calm and keep the fear in my eyes from showing I say, "Wooooo wooo wooooooo!" He frowns and turns to access his bank for what I can only guess for his ghostspeak amulet. Trying to think of a way out of this I remember my teleport spells. I cast my teleport spell just as he turns around wearing his ghostspeak amulet.

During my teleport I feel like I'm being sucked into some kind of vaccum for a few seconds before I stand on the ground again. Looking around I see I'm in my house. I immediately lock my portal so no one else can get in. "Alright everyone I'm in my house and my portal is locked." I sit in a chair and try to relax while I watch the chat to try to figure exactly what is going on.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX IS HERE! THIS ONES BY STAN KOMT!

SIX:

I was terribly ill on the day that it all started. The countdown would have bothered me if I weren't so tired and sick. I slept the biggest part of the day. Also when we countdown finished…

I woke up to the sound of a crying child. I thought I fell out of my bed when I felt the hardness of the wooden floor. But then I realized I don't have a wooden floor, and that I certainly don't have a crying child. The illness was gone completely by now. I got up immediately, since I had no idea what was going on. The room we were in was small, and the kid was sitting in the corner. All windows were shut and there were no doors. There were some stairs leading downwards. I heard a shouting voice outside. I was immensely curious to what was going on, so I turned myself to the kid and asked him if he knew anything. He explained me we were in some game, Runescape, and that everybody was going to kill each other. I had to ask him several times because he started crying every time. 'What is you name and age?' I asked him, to which he replied 'Alex, I'm seven'. He was completely uninterested in me.

I then completely freaked out when I saw this metal device implanted into my left arm. Upon examination I saw messages from my clan mates. I told them I was alive, for now. They discussed to go to the Citadel.

I went to open the window, wondering about the source of the shouting voice. I immediately recognized where I was; Rimmington. A man, approximately 25 years old, wearing full mithril armor, was encouraging a horde of people, wearing simple robes and armors, to fight other people, also wearing these robes and armors. They followed his orders, risking their lives. Nobody dared to attack the man himself. I quickly closed the window again.

The boy asked me what we were going to do. I didn't reply, so I could think about a plan. The citadel isn't far from Rimmington, and I knew exactly how to get there. I have never felt so lucky. The boy now repeated his question. I walked up to the boy and invited him to the clan. 'Trust me, this will save you.' I said. He gladly accepted. 'We will now go to our clan's citadel. We will be safe there.' I thought about my Sir Owen's armor override. My pajamas automatically turned into a beautifully decorated and brand new white armor set. 'The impressiveness of this armor will keep us safe. I do not have anything for you, so stick close to me, Alex.'

We walked downstairs and went outside of the house. Most people didn't even notice us, but the few that did nodded anxiously. We ran North to the clan camp. We were lucky that we didn't come across any experienced Runescape player. The only Runescape players we saw so far were the man in mithril armor, and another man who was wearing rune armor and an anti-fire shield. I hoped he was a free-to-play player, and that he would not recognize my armor as an override. It didn't really matter, though; He was too busy fighting in the mine, north of Rimmington.

As we reached the citadel, I realized that I had no idea how to use the portal properly. We walked towards the immense blue portal, and Alex grabbed my hand. I didn't have to worry about the magic, though. As soon as I touched the portal, it happened. An incredibly powerful force sucked us into the portal, and it shot us into the air. The clan camp under us soon disappeared behind thick layers of clouds. I still felt the powerful force pushing me, but we only moved towards the sun. I looked upwards, and saw an enormous floating rock. Our speed fell, and when we reached the rock, I realized it was the citadel. Again, we were sucked into a blue portal. I stepped out of it, and there I was, in our own citadel. This whole teleportation went so fast, now that I think about it. We were miles high within a second. The citadel looked even better than in-game. I messaged my clan that I had arrived, but I had no idea what to do next…

Fave! Follow! Review!


End file.
